


L'inévitable addiction

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft centered, Mycroft is a good brother, Other, canon compliant (sort of), i just live for the Holmes brother relationship, mention of drugs, no incest involved (i rather warned bc the relationship tag can be misleading), this is about a totally brotherly relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: Sous sa carapace en béton armé, Mycroft est aussi un être sensible. Il ne ressent pas de l'affection ou de la tendresse facilement. Seuls quelques privilégiés pourraient se vanter d'avoir percé les protections de l’aîné des Holmes. Son jeune frère, Sherlock, en fait partie. Se sentant responsable de la sécurité de son frère, comment Mycroft réagit lorsqu'il observe son frère tomber dans l'enfer de la drogue ?





	L'inévitable addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de faire une fiction centrée sur les deux frères Holmes. Leur relation reste largement inexplorée dans la série, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je remplis donc moi même les trous, répond aux questions que moi, et d'autres, se posont. 
> 
> Un merci particulier à mes deux précieuses mutuals qui se sont portées volontaires comme bêta. Si ils restent des erreurs j'en porte l'entière responsabilité ;-)

Du plus loin que Mycroft puisse s'en souvenir, il n'a jamais été le plus doué de la fratrie Holmes à exprimer ses sentiments. Sherlock était, de loin, le plus sensible. Le benjamin de la famille était bien le seul qui réussissait, dans une certaine mesure, à percer la carapace de son frère aîné. 

Sherlock était un véritable rayon de soleil quand il était jeune. Partout où il passait, des sourires se dessinaient sur les visages. Il faut dire que la vision d'un gamin haut comme trois pommes, avec des cheveux bouclés toujours en bataille, courant partout avec une épée à la main, en se proclamant «pirate» était extrêmement attendrissante. Et Mycroft ne faisait pas exception. Il avait toujours ressenti un besoin de protection pour cet être si précieux. Par conséquent, il ne refusait rien au plus jeune, ce qui lui valut d'être floqué d'un chapeau de pirate plus d'une fois.  
Il est arrivé également que Mycroft fasse de la lecture à son plus jeune frère quand il ne savait pas encore lire. Sherlock ayant toujours été un enfant très curieux, il ne cessait jamais de demander au plus âgé de lui expliquer ce qui était marqué. Sherlock écoutait toujours avec grande attention tout ce que Mycroft lui disait. Lorsque sa curiosité était rassasiée, le bouclé remerciait toujours son frère, déposant un bisou sur sa joue avant de repartir, en sautillant, vaquer à d'autres occupations. Mycroft chérissait tous ses moments de partage avec Sherlock. Malheureusement, un événement vint bouleverser la vie paisible des Holmes : Victor Trevor, le meilleur ami de Sherlock, disparut brusquement.

Mycroft se mentirait à lui-même si il disait ne pas avoir été bouleversé par l'état de son petit frère après la disparition de son seul véritable ami. Sherlock passa plusieurs jours, prostré dans son lit, le regard dans le vide. Mycroft s'était retrouvé souvent dans la chambre de son frère, en pleine nuit, pour le réconforter après un cauchemar. La chambre des deux frères étaient accolés et les murs n'étouffaient pas beaucoup les sons. Mycroft avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Par conséquent, il percevait assez facilement, même dans son sommeil, l'agitation du bouclé à côté. A chaque fois, Mycroft se levait et rentrer discrètement dans la chambre, secouant doucement le jeune Sherlock pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrait alors les yeux, paniqué. Puis quand il reconnaissait son frère, il respirait un grand coup avant de demander, timidement, si Mycroft pouvait le bercer. L'aîné acceptait évidement à chaque fois. Il montait sur le lit et enroulait ses bras autour du bouclé. Il embrassait sa tempe et lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se rendorme à nouveau. Parfois il lui arrivait de rester pour le reste de la nuit avec le benjamin de la famille, et parfois il repartait dans sa propre chambre. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, Sherlock se referma totalement sur lui-même.  
Il alla même jusqu'à effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de Victor. Le jeune Holmes devint alors un jeune homme introverti et solitaire, la tête toujours ancrée dans un livre. Mycroft regretta d'abord le changement de caractère de son frère. Il alla même jusqu'à trouver qu'en certains points, Sherlock lui ressemblait de plus en plus, à son plus grand dam.  
En effet, Mycroft avait beau faire de grands discours sur l'avantage de ne pas s'attacher affectivement aux autres, il était tout à fait conscient que sa posture n'était pourtant pas la plus sage, et qu'avoir un lien fort avec autrui pouvait aussi être une force. On pourrait même avancer qu'il fut si désolé de voir son lien si particulier avec son petit frère s'altérer à jamais après la disparition de Victor, qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. 

Malgré tout, Mycroft continua de s'investir d'un rôle de protecteur envers son frère, quitte à prétendre que son intérêt pour la sécurité de Sherlock était dû à un besoin de contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entoure, plutôt qu'à son affection pour le bouclé.  
(Nous ne parlerons évidemment pas ici de son lien avec Eurus, qui est bien plus compliqué et complexe pour les raisons que l'on connaît).

Quoi qu'il en soit, les années filaient. Pendant que Mycroft gravissait rapidement les échelons du pouvoir, il assistait également à la longue descente aux enfers de son frère. Sherlock était un véritable génie, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. Mais il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point le cerveau du plus jeune était sensible à tout stimuli, pour qui savait observer. Il remarquait même les détails les plus inutiles sur une personne ou un lieu. Le flot d'information ne cessait jamais, jusqu'à en donner des migraines à Sherlock qui, très vite, ne souhaita qu'une chose : mettre son cerveau en pause, au moins temporairement.  
Évidemment, la prise de drogue devint presque un fait inévitable. Et même Mycroft, qui occupait déjà une place assez importante dans l'administration à l'époque où Sherlock commençait son cursus universitaire, ne put empêcher la drogue de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au futur détective.  
Dès cette époque, Sherlock avait bien conscience qu'il lui était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à son frère. Il essaya tout de même. Inutile de préciser qu'il tint à peine plus d'un mois avant que son aîné ne le convoque. Mais Mycroft surprit alors Sherlock : au lieu de la leçon de morale tant attendue, l’aîné se montra assez conciliant. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait empêcher Sherlock de consommer, d'autant plus que Sherlock était encore dans sa phase de déni de son addiction. A la place, il lui dit qu'il serait là pour l'aider, quand il serait revenu à la raison (espérant secrètement que son jeune frère n'attende pas de faire une overdose pour avoir un déclic). Sherlock lui affirma alors qu'il avait tout son contrôle et qu'il pouvait même tenir une liste des substances consommées à Mycroft pour lui prouver qu'il gérait la situation et ne se droguait pas jusqu'à risquer l'overdose. Ils s’entendirent alors pour que Sherlock tienne une liste hebdomadaire, qu'il transférerait à son frère. Cela permit à Mycroft d'être sur que Sherlock ne consomme pas de manière à risquer sa vie dans l'immédiat. 

Cette pratique de la liste s'institua malheureusement sur le temps. Et Mycroft voyait la liste de substances consommées de semaines en semaines. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Faire la morale à Sherlock sur sa consommation excessive était trop risqué, Mycroft craignait que ne Sherlock se sente prit de haut, se vexe et se ferme totalement au point de ne plus livrer la liste. Il se trouvait alors condamné à observer, impuissant, la dégradation de l'addiction de son frère. Très vite, il dut se préparer à l'idée que Sherlock n'accepterait de l'aide que lorsqu'il frôlerait l'overdose. Et si Mycroft tentait de ne rien montrer, la possibilité que Sherlock fasse une overdose devint sa hantise. C'est la première fois qu'il ressentit réellement la peur de perdre une personne aimée. Parce que, évidemment, derrière son masque d'indifférence Mycroft aimait Sherlock. 

Plus d'une fois il rêva qu'il recevait un appel en pleine réunion, ou bien dans son bureau, lui annonçant que Sherlock avait été retrouvé inconscient. Parfois, il recevait même un appel annonçant purement et simplement la mort de son frère. Cette crainte l'étreignait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se surprit même quelque fois à prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas Sherlock de façon prématurée. 

La suite n'est malheureusement pas joyeuse. Sherlock finit par faire une overdose. Tout se déroula comme un des nombreux cauchemars de Mycroft. Il reçut un appel, le numéro de Sherlock, en un froid après-midi de janvier. A l'autre bout du fil se trouvait une voix masculine nasillarde, tremblante à cause du froid. La voix lui indiqua se trouver dans un squat, qui se trouvait être un endroit qu'il savait être fréquenté par son frère. Mycroft n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre la voix à l'autre bout du fil finir sa phrase pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La voix lui confirma tout de même ce qu'il redoutait, Sherlock avait fait une overdose, il était encore conscient selon l'homme mais son pouls était faible. Il appelait parce que le numéro de Mycroft était le numéro d'urgence du téléphone du bouclé.  
Mycroft se précipita alors au squat désigné par la source anonyme, laissant en vrac des papiers sur son bureau, il avait encore un travail monstre à faire mais il n'y pensait plus. Il devait s'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus urgent que la paperasse. Il mit moins de 10 minutes pour arriver sur les lieux (un record personnel) et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son petit frère, agonisant au sol. Il était conscient (dieu merci pensa Mycroft), mais il tremblait comme une feuille. Mycroft trouva très vite près de son frère la liste. Ce qu'il vit dessus suffit à le faire pâlir, lui qui pourtant était si mesuré le reste du temps. Sans réfléchir plus, il lança un regard à Sherlock, le prévint qu'il allait le soulever et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Sherlock acquiesça faiblement, ne comprenant de toute façon pas ce que Mycroft déblatérait. Malgré tout il avait bien reconnu son aîné et savait, même sans comprendre, qu'il était là pour l'aider alors il laissa Mycroft le soulever, l'amener jusqu'à sa voiture et le conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche.  
Le temps d'arriver Sherlock avait perdu connaissance. Mycroft le laissa au soin des médecins qui l'emmenèrent rapidement lui prodiguer des soins. Mycroft se retrouva alors seul, au milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital, haletant et plus effrayé que jamais. Il laissa une infirmière qui passait par là le guider vers une salle d'attente. Elle lui conseilla de s'asseoir et de respirer profondément, de boire un peu même, avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Mycroft ne daigna pas répondre ni même écouter un seul des conseils de l'infirmière. Rester immobile le rendrait fou alors il se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais qui ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur une chaise, sa respiration erratique. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il reprenne contrôle de son corps. Il se mit alors à prendre de grandes respirations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute sa respiration était quasiment revenue à la normale. Mais sa peur, elle, ne s’effaçait pas. Il attendait avec angoisse la venue d'un médecin pour lui donner des nouvelles de son frère. 

 

Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, toute l'étendue de la situation le heurta comme un train à grande vitesse. Il pourrait perdre son frère, son pire cauchemar n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réalisation. Dieu qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il devait bien se parer à l'éventualité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. 

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta assis là, à attendre qu'un médecin daigne se montrer. Il lui sembla que des jours se passaient alors qu'en réalité il ne s'écoula que quelques heures avant qu'un membre du personnel soignant finisse par l'interpeller. A l'entente de son nom, Mycroft releva la tête vers le bruit. Un homme, déjà assez âgé, certainement dans sa cinquantaine, arrivait vers lui, l'air grave. Mycroft pouvait déjà commencer à sentir la panique le ressaisir. Jamais il n'avait autant prié pour qu'un médecin soit porteur de bonne nouvelle. Ses prières semblèrent entendues. Sherlock était vivant. Il n'allait pas bien, il avait ingurgité bien trop de drogues et il risquait de rester dans les vapes quelques jours mais il s'en sortirait. 

Mycroft passa 3 jours (durant lesquels Sherlock était dans le coma à l'hôpital) a refusé de laisser le jeune bouclé hors de sa vue plus de 3 secondes. Au bout du quatrième jour, Sherlock se réveilla enfin. La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant fut le regard, à la fois inquiet et rempli d'affection de Mycroft. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une once de culpabilité l'envahit. Même s'il prétendait se désintéresser de l'avis de Mycroft sur lui, Sherlock attachait en réalité de l'importance à rendre fier son grand frère. Et voir toute la détresse dans ce regard normalement si «froid», par sa faute, fut le déclic chez Sherlock.  
«Mycroft, aide moi s'il te plaît » furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça à son réveil. 

Et Mycroft le fit. Il s'assura que Sherlock soit pris en charge par un centre de désintoxication directement dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Une semaine après son overdose, Sherlock était transféré de l'hôpital au centre choisi par son frère. Il y passa près de 6 mois. Un semestre pendant lequel Mycroft venait lui rendre visite, au moins une fois par semaine, pour observer de ses propres yeux les progrès de son frère. Et si Sherlock ne se l'avouerait jamais, le regard tendre et plein de fierté de son frère protecteur face à sa sobriété retrouvée valait n'importe quelle prise de drogue. Il se promit alors de rester loin de ses substances, et si certain soirs, au fil des années, son envie était forte, il visualisait dans son Palais Mental l'image de Mycroft à son chevet après son overdose pour rester loin des sachets de drogues et des aiguilles.


End file.
